


Bottom Rights

by Autistic_council_spectre



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Garrus is bi and a bottom u can't change my mind, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pegging, Smut, Turians have a uniform kink you can't change my mind, Uniform Kink, Zan has a thing for biting™, allusions to bad stuff in the past but it's not like Explicit Gore Or Anything ™, very brief vore joke in ch2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_council_spectre/pseuds/Autistic_council_spectre
Summary: me pointing at garrus: this bird is a bottom and i will take no criticism at this time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this happens in a nebulous area outside the main fic (that i swear im working on) but it's post me2 and post Cerberus stuff. it touches on the modified events of me2 but nothing (hopefully) making it unreadable

Zander was a great many things, an absolute gremlin of a person, allegedly an arsonist and or murderer depending on who you listen to, and to their friends a dumb lil twink. 

They were also  _ horrid _ at emotions and asking for the things they wanted. 

Which was how they came to be very gently slamming their head into the door of the main battery. (Why Garrus slept there they didn't understand, but they didn't want to press and make him uncomfortable.)

"Commander that doesn't seem like a wise course of action." EDI's gentle voice came into their headset and momentarily halted the head banging. Instead they pressed their forehead against it firmly. The metal was cold on their skin, a good stim.

"Nnnnmmmmmmfh I know. I I know! I know! But I got, I I want. Fuck!" Their hands flapped for a moment before they tucked them back against their chest.

"Well Commander I don't believe I'm equipped to help you there." 

"......EDI oh my god." She didn't have a mouth to speak of but Zander could feel her smirking at them. "I just. I got. I gotta talk to Garrus about. Stufffff. And I don't, I'm not, I'm awkward! I don't. I don't wanna freak him out! It. It probably won't but I'm. I don't. Like asking stuff. Ughh."  _ This is why your friends call you a hopeless lil dumbass _ their brain helpfully chimed in.

"Commander...as The Barghest you attacked Garrus." They winced to think of that but nodded against the door. "If he didn't turn tail and run away after that incident, whatever it is you wish to speak about probably won't drive him away from you." There was a pause where all they could hear was the soft mechanical whirring she seemed to always give off.

"I hate it when, when you're right." 

"You must be angry quite often then Commander."

"Ah go to hell..thanks EDI." They blew a kiss to one of the cameras before gathering their nerve to go bother Garrus.

\---

Garrus for his part was doing...research. Yes it was for  _ purely _ scientific reasons that he was looking at all the differences between turian and human uniforms.

He had somehow  _ never _ seen Shepard in anything other than their casuals or armor until recently. It had. Well caught him rather off guard. 

The words had gotten all choked up in his throat when he saw them but he played it off as a little coughing fit. Of course they ended up looking at him with those brown, what did humans call them? Kitten eyes?, and ordered,  _ no told _ him to tell them if he was getting sick. ("We're. We're uh uh partners? Friends with cuddle benefits? We're  _ something _ now. So I'm I'm allowed to fuss you over! Over you! Fuck same thing.")

Of course a coughing fit couldn't excuse why Garrus kept looking at them and quickly darting his eyes away before they could notice.

So now Garrus had a datapad flipped onto the cot next to him and a pillow over his face so he could very gently scream into it. 

Which left him startled when Shepard practically broke down the damn door and announced, "I have a question! Do not interrupt please because I will die! I've done it once and it's not pleasant!" Once he felt that he had not in fact leapt out of his carapace he turned his attention towards his partner. 

Their face was flushed and their mouth was doing The Thing it did when they didn't know what expression to make. Their hands were also on their hips and their tail flicked all over the place agitated. That one. Still took some getting used to.

_ ("Handler had uh. **Friend** of mine. Fuck me up because I was being a lil shit." Deep breath. "Messed up my balance. Was already fucked y'know but it got a lot worse so somethin somethin stabilizing? I. I dunno. M not smart like the docs were.") _

"I uh I. I. If if you're okay with it I want to. Try. Uh." He didn't think it was physically possible for them to get more red yet somehow, somehow they did. "Nnnnnnn Iwannatrytoppingyou." Their words come out in a mangled rush that, despite being used to how fast they could speak, he did not hardly understand. 

"You want to..? Okay hold on. Hold on, come sit down." He scooted to make room and they slowly moved from their place near the door to flopping down next to his legs, tossing one of theirs on his. "Hand?" This was given immediately and he gave them a kiss in the palm before twining their fingers together. Zander was not always okay with lots of touch and he made sure to ask if he was unsure. "So, repeat that last part for me, and remember that breathing is a  _ thing _ Shepard."

They determinedly stared at their joined hands, nodding a couple times and taking a deep breath before speaking. "Iiii. I want to. Try uh. Topping. If if that's like okay."

"Shit Shepard from the way you acted I thought you were gonna like. I dunno ask to gut me." That coaxed out a laugh and they scooted forwards to flop their head onto his ribs.

"Y-yep. Didn't work when I uh didn't ask so I'm coming back all, all nice and polite. Can I murder you Mr Vakarian sir?" 

"Well since you asked **so** _politely_ : nah." He flicked out a mandible in an affection grin as they slowly moved to properly cuddle up against him. "But to properly answer your question: of course you can. Can I uh, make a request as well?" They gave a little questioning hum up at him. It took a couple tries to clear his throat before saying, "You uh. You looked real nice in your uniform, _really_ nice."

Oh spirits they were giving him that look, the Oho I Knew It look. "Is this, this your way of finally admittin you have a military kink Vakarrrian?" 

"I'm going to invoke my right to remain silent here- Shepard!" Their name came out as a strangled shriek when they jabbed him directly in his ribs. Allowing them to learn where he was ticklish was the biggest mistake of his life. 

"Ehehe. Okay, okay I'll play nice." Once he settled back down they draped themselves over him.. "So you wanna uh. Try em soon maybe?"

"Think you can steal us away a couple days of shore leave?" 

"So we don't, don't have someone burstin in? Yeah I can do that. Cuddles now tho." 

That he was more than willing to do, Shepard stayed flopped over his chest and he rested his chin on their head. He was..a little bit nervous about the upcoming shore leave but the excitement outweighed the butterflies. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i call this chapter idk what a dick or a porn is and u know what that's sexy of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is UP nyall god tried to kill me but im too sexy to die
> 
> so first off! I'd advise skimming chapter 1 again if u were here before I updated this, I fixed some things to make it flow better, added a couple more deets (ie Zan's got a robot tail+prosthetic leggies from Cerberus days) y'know
> 
> if not u may proceed onto the porn
> 
> warning that idk how exactly porn works but this is honestly mostly just me being self indulgent and wanting my characters to giggle a lil

It took longer than anticipated for them to worm their way out of work for shore leave. They understood of course,  _ of course _ they did. So much happening so little time, at any time the Reapers or Cerberus could. Could.  _ Nope _ that was an awful train of thought, it was folded gently and shoved into the bottle with all the other bad emotions.

Eventually, finally, the higher ups agreed it would be for the best that the crew take a week or two off. 

(If asked they would freely admit that it was probably helped along by them calmly informing Anderson they were approximately one mishap away from  _ completely _ losing it and going out of their way to maim someone. The Illusive Man would be preferred but anyone really. Which... wasn't  _ actually _ a lie technically speaking.)

They were still learning to cope with the after effects of being part of The Wild Hunt and being The Barghest. Their brain told them that anger should be managed by lashing out at the nearest person until they didn't look like a person anymore. But they couldn't do that so all of their rage internalized on themselves instead.

Which meant the wiring that made up so much of them was exposed and raw, more often than not, especially on their hands. 

The only upside was Vakarians  _ insistence _ on proper wound care. They grumbled and whined at him but internally it was...nice. Sappy as hell especially when he placed rainbow Band-Aids on their knuckles and kissed their palms but..still nice.

_ But finally _ they were free to enjoy a couple of weeks of downtime.

Zander actually owned a small house on the Citadel that they had to practically bribe Vakarian into staying at.  _ ("I don't want to intrude-" "Gar. Vakarian. G-man. Mr Gary. You're not intruding. Please come chill with me, you can hang in the guest room if you want but like  _ **_buddy._ ** _ ")  _ He did end up staying in the guest room for all of two days before moving into their room. 

Which was where they were now, fiddling with their uniform and smoothing out every invisible wrinkle. 

They had shooed Garrus out of the house to get something or another while they stayed home and prepped. More pillows on the bed, strap on under their clothes but pants open to expose them, lube on the bedside table along with condoms and dental dams. Everything was perfect as could be and yet they were a bundle of nerves moments away from removing themselves from their skin. 

So it wasn't at all surprising they almost screamed when Garrus came in. Instead they settled for diving into the bed and lying stretched out, trying not to stress laugh as he came looking for them. "Shep-? Oh!"

"Heyyyyy Vakarian. Fancy meeting you here." They could feel the steady blush rising in their cheeks but at least Garrus looked similarly flustered. 

He had frozen in the doorway of their room, a deep blush flush covering his neck and his mandibles spread out. He looked awed an they decided yeah, yeah they  _ liked _ this attention. "Cmere darlin."

He knelt on the bed in front of them as they sat up, gently tugging him down by the keel to press their foreheads together for a moment. "Mmmkay. First! Stoplight system good for you babes?" A pause for a nod. "Cool beans, the beans have reached reached maximum cool. Second! You get to address me as, as Sir or Spectre today. Third remember to use your words." 

The blush around his neck slowly darkened and  _ fuck _ but that was a pretty sight. "Yes Sir." 

"Atta boy. Now lay down." A little repositioning had Garrus on his back on the pillows and Zander working on getting him undressed. 

They kissed at his neck as the buttons of his shirt came undone, smiling as he tilted his head for easier access. The sharp inhale was their reward for biting down. It was _fun_ to mark him up, the bruises looked _stunning_ on him and his breathy noises were..so good. ( _Like prey_ The Barghest part of their brain hummed. _I'm not_ _really into vore_ the rest hummed back.)

Once his neck was a beautiful mess of purpling bruises they tossed his shirt aside and started down his chest, a kiss on each inch of exposed plating an skin until they came to his waist. He was sensitive and ticklish here so they gave it a squeeze, just barely pressing sharp claws into his sides to watch him tense out of reflex. 

Of the two of them Zander was far more masochistic but Garrus still enjoyed when they played a lil rough with him. Keeping an eye on him they pressed their claws more firmly and slowly dragged them down, not quite enough to bleed but enough to sting.

He squirmed under them with a gasp and they smiled that varren grin of theirs. "Prrretty boy. Love your noises." They repeated their slow dragging a few more times, reveling in those breathy whines of his before stopping their teasing. Momentarily. "Pants off."

Their tail flicked behind them as he fumbled with his belt, taking a couple tries before he could undo it and hastily tug his pants down. They too were unceremoniously tossed into the void to be found at a later date. "Spread your legs." He was so quick to comply they had to reward him with a kiss on the inner thigh. 

Turians were all internal until arousal, a trait that Zander was honestly mildly jealous of, and his plates were spreading already. "Mm someone's eager. You like seein me allll fancy that much recruit?" The heat was trying to return to their cheeks as they attempted,  _ attempted _ teasing. Vakarian at least was enjoying it as he nodded quickly. They teased at his plates and just barely the head of his cock. "Whatd I say about words Vakarian?"

"Ah. Y-yes Spectre, you look.  _ Fuck _ you look handsome and-!" He cut off with a moan as Zander had snagged one of the dams, placing it over his crotch before licking firmly. What can they say, they had a little bit of an oral fixation.

One hand held his hips down and the other kept the plates from spreading further, allowing them to tease him as he moaned above them. "Mm good?"

"Yess Spectre, green." Their tail flicked happily before coiling itself around his calf as they returned to their teasing. It took only a few minutes for him to start whimpering and pleading with them. "Fuck, spirits Sir please, please let me spread all the way, please I want to feel your mouth on me." They hummed as if thinking before releasing their boy, they were mean but not  _ that _ mean. Mostly. 

He let out a lil groan as his cock was freed, flopping his head to the side as they giggled. "Aww poor thing, let me make it up to you." They biotically snagged the lube off their bedside (what were they for if not that?) "Hips up a lil." 

Pillows were rearranged as he complied, getting him comfortable as they kissed his sparsely plated thigh once more. The cap made a satisfying snick and they poured a good amount onto Vakarians backside and their fingers. 

This was new territory for them so they hesitated for a moment, looking up at Garrus who gave them a reassuring grin. They breathed, nodded, and started off slow. 

All of the vids and articles said to be slow and patient, patient meant avoiding hurting your partner. 

Luckily it seemed they were doing something right as Garrus was making his pleased little chirps. They felt brave enough to move onto two fingers, three, press deeper and oh! They hit something because he made a strangled noise and jerked. They had to bite their tongue to not let out a laugh, they were just so pleased it was going good. 

"Ready for the real thing?"

"Immensely Sir." They made their own pleased sound at that, slicking up their trusty lil friend and kneeling between his legs. They wrapped their hands around his hip spurs before pressing in.

Or. Attempting to, it was harder than they anticipated and they did  _ not _ understand how Garrus did this. Another try with him stifling a laugh of his own and Zan shooting him a mock glare before they slid home. 

"Ah! Mmm green Sir." His check in was automatic and they smiled gratefully. They wiggled their hips experimentally before pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in. 

It took another couple tries for them to figure out the correct rhythm but soon enough Garrus was moaning under them, his head tossed back and hands gripping at the sheets.

They felt more confident in what they were doing by the second, rolling their hips on the thrust and! They yelped as a cramp hit them. "Shepard! Are you-?"

"Sssorry I'm okay. Leg cramped up, fuck Gar I don't know how you can do this so easy." His mandibles tapped in that way he did when he was thinking and before they knew it they were the ones on their back under him.

Lizard brain said _panic_ , bottom brain said _that's_ _fucking hot_. "Why don't we change things up a little then." Garrus Vakarian was average for a turian but still had almost three feet on them. So they choked as he straddled their waist and lowered himself back down. 

_ Oh. Oh that's very hot.  _ Their hands found his hips again as he, carefully oh so careful, rode their strap and that was a show that weren't going to forget anytime soon. They met him with little upward thrusts and grinds that soon enough had him going slack mandibled. "'mm close Sir, can I?" 

" _ Yes _ , absolutely  _ yes _ Vakarian." A few more moments and he went rigid, making that lovely trill they oh so looked forwards to.

And making a mess of them both. That was a future Zan problem honestly.

He flopped to the side of them so as not to crush them, Zander slowly pulling their strap free and unclasping it, tossing it and their messy jacket off to the void. He was still a deep blue and they couldn't help but to press another kiss to his neck. "Did you...good?" 

" _ Very _ good. Wonderful I would say." They stroked his cheeks with a playful hum.

"Really? Only wonderful? Not incredibllle? Guess I'm gonna have to try again wink." He laughed and pressed his forehead to theirs. 

"Ohhh the horror. You're terrible." A pause as they just listened to the other breathe, both feeling fuzzy and relaxed. "We should probably clean up…"

"Mm maybe. Eventually." 

(They did not in fact clean up immediately, instead Garrus was lovingly jumped again, Zander mock bitching about the work that went into topping the whole while.)

(And then when both were sufficiently tired out they cuddled, and slept, and felt so safe in each other's arms. Each having loved how their evening went down and relishing in the fact they had time to repeat it a few more times. Y'know for science.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dabs
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed! Im bad at responding to comments but I do love them <3
> 
> Also as a note for why I didn't write Zan getting off: they're based heavily on me and my big personal thing is I like makin others feel good. I think service top might be the word in this case? At any rate they both had a lot of fun an Zan is just :D at the fact that he was chill about this


End file.
